1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a method of controlling a game device, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game, which is configured such that a target which a user needs to achieve is presented before a game is started, and the user aims to achieve the target, is known (JP 2004-275229 A). In such a game, the user may enjoy a feeling of tension about whether or not the target can be achieved.